


Do you miss me? 'Cause I miss you.

by MostlyWaycest



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Waycest, Waycest fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyWaycest/pseuds/MostlyWaycest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet Waycest drabble.<br/>Mikey and Gerard haven't seen each other much lately; and when they do, they don't hesitate to lay by one another at 1 A.M</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you miss me? 'Cause I miss you.

_Do you miss me? 'Cause I miss you_  
//

"I miss those late night calls we had..." Gerard mumbles out, starring into Mikey's eyes that were lidded with sleep. "Me too." Mikey responded, smiling weakly as he brushed a messy strand from Gerard's eyes. "You're perfect." Mikey breathes, starring into Gerard's hazel eyes as if he were starring at the universe. Maybe if he starred hard enough-- everything would be okay.

_But it wasn't; nothing ever was._

A small blush arises on the older Way's pale face. "I'm not,... If anyone's perfect it's you, Mikes." Gerard said with a small giggle, brushing his nose against Mikey's. Mikey smiles softly, and pecks his forehead briefly. "I love you, Gee... And I miss you." Gerard merely traced his hands along Mikey's shoulder, nodding in agreement. "I've missed you too."

They stare into each others eyes a bit longer before they press a firm, sweet kiss. Gerard and Mikey's lips are chapped-- but they're almost as soft as rose petals. They break apart, resting their foreheads together. "I love you." Mikey mumbles, lips brushing together lightly as he speaks. "I love you too." Gerard replies gently, before kissing Mikey again, pulling him close.  
//

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble based on Gerard's song "No Shows" I love it.


End file.
